


You Never Told Me

by littlenervoussmile



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Bladder shy, Chaptered, Desperation, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Minor Calypso/Leo Valdez, Multi, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Omorashi, Paruresis, Protective Will Solace, Sad Nico di Angelo, Series, Shyness, omo, shy bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenervoussmile/pseuds/littlenervoussmile
Summary: Just some Nico and Will fluff :)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first ever fanfic. This Story follows the PJO kids throughout uni, but mostly Nico and Will. Nico is struggling with anxiety and a shy bladder. There may be some slight smut but I will warn before hand! Enjoy! Comment any suggestions you may have! :)

"I love you," Will said, messily kissing Nico on the neck. He moaned in return. Will removed Nico's shirt, and Nico jumped at his soft fingers lingering on the scars that covered his back and wrapped around his faint abs. He pulled back just a bit. "You okay, babe?" 

"Yeah, of course..." Nico replied, kissing Will again. 

This had been the first time Will had been over to the apartment past ten pm, and it terrified Nico. He didn't live on campus for a reason, and he wasn't ready to tell Will that his shy bladder prevented him from being a normal nineteen year old. He hadn't gone to the bathroom in over twelve hours. But he didn't want Will to leave. Not yet. Not when they were so close to finally being together for two months and Nico was finally comfortable showing Will his scars. 

Nico was now on top of Will, straddling him and Will continued to plant kisses along Nico's collarbone, leaving deep bruises that made Nico secretly very happy. 

His bladder shot a jolt of pain into his stomach, causing Nico to stiffen. Will pulled him closer, resting his head on Nico's shoulder. 

"Let's take a break," Will gently push Nico off of him, causing Nico to wince at the new pain in his bladder. Nico sighed. 

He loved Will, more than he thought was possible. But he wasn't ready to scare him off just yet. Percy, who even went to high school with him for all four years, didn't even know about his condition. Luckily, Percy had never been the brightest, and didn't catch on to the weird habits Nico had picked up over the years of anxiety filled school days and road trips. And finally in university, Nico found someone who made him so happy, yet he couldn't bare to tell him. Not yet. 

Will knew about Nico's past; his dad killing his mom and sister, while Nico hid and watched, until he got caught in the crossfire too. Everyone knew Nico had anxiety. It was hard not to see it. He barely talked in public, he never seemed to be able to. It was like his voice was caught up in his throat. But no one ever noticed that he didn't use the bathroom. Ever. And Nico wanted it to stay that way. 

Nico and will chatted for a bit, with Will doing most of the talked. They laid together, Will's muscular body keeping Nico warm and distracted for some time. The minutes ticked by like hours.

"I had the weirdest day in class today," Will said. Nico nodded along, focusing solely on the fact that his bladder felt like it was going to explode. "I was in anatomy and Piper messaged me-"

Nico let out a yelp as he felt some urine rush out of him and into his boxers. Luckily, all he ever wore was black jeans. 

He shot up, quickly jumping out of bed and standing by the door, trying not to grab himself or bounce up and down like a child. 

"Nico?" Will slowly walked over to him. "Are you ok?"

"You have to go," Nico said. Will furrowed his brows. "Now." 

"Did I do something wrong babe?" A shot of guilt ran through Will's eyes, leaving Nico feeling extremely upset. 

"You have to go. I don't feel well," Nico quickly said, standing very still with his thighs tightly pushed together. He was going to explode. It had been almost thirteen hours now. 

"Oh," Will said, his face slightly lighting up. "I'm sure I can help. Pre-med is really good for that sorta stuff. I'm gonna go grab the thermometer from the bathroom, you felt a little clammy." 

Will exited the bedroom, planting a kiss on Nico's cheek as he walked by. As soon as he left Nico grabbed himself, tears starting to rush down his face. He couldn't lose control, not now, Not when he had finally been able to have a real relationship for the first time in his life. 

Fuck. He just wanted to be normal. Go to the bathroom when he had to like a normal person. But no, he had to be alone, and it had to be quiet, very, very quiet. No one could be around, which was hard when he lived in an apartment just next to the university, full of loud partiers. 

Another leak came out of him, causing him to grab himself even tighter. The front of his jeans had began to grow darker. 

"Will," He called shakily. "You need to leave. Now." 

"Babe," Will called back, his voice clearly walking back towards him. "It's really okay." 

Nico's body couldn't wait any longer. A large wet patch suddenly bloomed on the from of his jeans, and his whole shirtless torso turned red with embarrassment. He couldn't stop it now. All he could do was bury his face in his hands and cry. 

"Okay, open up-" Will stopped, seeing the pathetic scene unfolding in front of him. He quickly tossed the thermometer onto the dresser. "Ok, it's ok." He tightly wrapped his arms around Nico, letting him continue to cry. "Just breathe, in and out." 

Nico couldn't breathe. He just peed himself, in front of his boyfriend. In front of the only person who could ever make him feel normal. 

"You need to leave, Will," Nico said, pulling away from the tight hug the taller boy was giving him. Will looked him up and down, trying to figure out what he did wrong. 

"Nico, why didn't you say you had to go?" Will was gentle with his words. 

"You don't get it, Will," Nico slid down against the wall, sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. "I... I couldn't..."

"You have paruresis, don't you?" Will said suddenly, his doctor brain finally catching on. 

"I hate that word, Will," Nico replied, refusing to look at Will. Will sat down too and slid over next to Nico, just enough so their shoulder's barely brushed each others. "And I hate myself and I hate that I can't be fucking normal and live on campus and that I wrecked this-" 

"Nico, please," Will interrupted. "Breathe, babe. I'm right here. You didn't wreck anything." 

"I'm a freak," he replied, tears streaming down his face again. 

"Because you have an anxiety disorder?"

"You're gonna leave..." 

"If you had told me I would've made sure you used the bathroom before I came over, love," Will pulled Nico's chin up, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Nico." 

"Please don't tell anyone, Will. Percy doesn't know and-"

"I won't say anything, Nic." 

Nico started crying again, shaking and shivering from the cold and the embarrassment of the whole thing. Their first real night together was ruined. 

"It's not a big deal, ya know," Will said, rubbing his boyfriend's back as he gasped. "We just gotta get you in a shower, you're freezing." 

"You don't hate me?" Nico sniffled, burying his head into Will's bare shoulder. Will chuckled. 

"Of course I don't hate you. You can't control this. I love you. I'm gonna help you through this, ok?"

Nico nodded. Will still loved him. 

Will nearly picked Nico up and walked into the bathroom with him, helping him undress as Nico's hands were shaking like crazy. Will began to undress too. 

"Mind if I join?" Will asked, checking the water temperature. Nico shook his head, and Will kissed him again. 


	2. Redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fyi a bit of smut :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write part two right away because.. why not? Enjoy :)

Nico and Will didn't wake up until almost ten. It was finally the weekend, and after the previous night's events, both boys truly needed the rest. 

"Good morning, sunshine," Will said, running his hands through Nico's hair. Nico grunted a reply. 

They didn't end up having sex, not after Nico's extreme meltdown. But Will didn't look at him any differently. He still saw Nico's jet black hair and dark eyes and loved him, maybe even more than before. 

"How are you feeling?" Will asked, pulling himself off of the bed and trowing back on his shirt and jeans. Nico lazily sat up. 

"Last night... I... I'm really sorry."

"For what? Being adorable?" Will retorted, kissing Nico on the nose. "Nic, it's ok. I'm glad I know now." 

Nico was glad too. Will was the first person to know since he was out of foster care. And Will didn't mind. But he didn't know how to ask Will to leave so he could go to the bathroom, something he religiously did on the clock every morning to avoid any panic while out in public. He fidgeted restlessly wit his fingers, trying to avoid nervously grabbing at his scars on his torso like he normally did when nervous. 

"I was thinking we could go to lunch, maybe do something fun..." Will trailed off, noticing that Nico's eyes darting between him and the door. "What is it, love?"

"I.. I have to..." Nico couldn't say it. His body wouldn't let him. The thought of saying a single word about the bathroom made his heart race and palms sweat. Will smiled sweetly. 

"How about we stay in? I'll go out and grab us coffee, ok?" Will planted a light kiss on Nico's lips. "Let me guess, you want it-"

"Black like my soul," Nico said, both laughing. "I love you, Will." 

"I'll text you before I come in, take all the time you need," Will said over his shoulder. As soon as Nico heard the door open and close, he jumped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

He stood in front of the toilet, but his body had locked up. 

"Just relax, Nico, relax," he whispered to himself. He needed a distraction.

He thought about his university classes. They weren't fun. He had never really been good at anything, like the way Will was at medicine or Percy at marine biology. His classes were all about dead bodies, which scared Annabeth greatly. He wanted to be a forensic anthropologist, and it was hard work. 

Finally, his body released. A wave of relief washed over Nico. 

His phone went off.

_Am I good to come in? - Will_

_Yeah - Nico_

"Hey babe, this place on campus is so good I swearI would die for this coffee!" Will said, finding Nico back on the bed, shirtless and in black skinny jeans. "I assume you're good?" 

"Yeah, I am," Nico said, taking the cups and setting them down on the bedside table. Will gave him a questioning look. "Can we start last night over?" 

"What do you mean?" Will chuckled slightly. 

Nico Grabbed the collar of Will's t-shirt, pulling him onto the bed. Nico climbed onto of him, straddling his crotch. 

"This is what I mean," Nico pulled Will's shirt off. Will moaned at his touch. 

They made out, their kisses dirty. Will playfully let his tongue enter Nico's mouth, causing Nico to groan with pleasure. Nico's hips rocked back and fourth over Will's crotch, and he could feel through the sweatpants that Will was painfully hard. But so was Nico. 

Will moved onto Nico's neck, leaving deep purple hickeys. When Will moved onto Nico's nipple, he gasped. 

"Is that ok?" Will said breathlessly. Nico nodded furiously. Will continued to suck on his nipples, every once and a while trailing a hand near the waistband on Nico's jeans. 

Nico began to take the lead, shoving his hands down Will's sweats, palming him through his boxers. Will moaned, moving back up to Nico's lips and beginning to unbutton his jeans. He flipped so that Nico was on the bottom, letting Will finish taking off both pairs of pants. Nico moaned as Will grabbed his cock, slowly working him up. Nico returned the favour, playing gently with Will's cock as his heart rate quickened. 

"You doing ok, love?" Will whispered into Nico's ear as he pumped his cock faster. 

"I'm gonna come, Will," Nico replied, his voice high. Nico began to play a little rougher, making Will buck his hips into his hand. 

"Fuck, Nic. I thought you had never done this before." 

Nico pushed into Will's body, both steaming hot. Will played with Nico's taint. 

"Will, I'm gonna-" Nico shouted, coming messily onto himself and Will's hand. Will moaned at the sight, Nico quickening up the pace of his hand job. Will continued to kiss Nico's lips sloppily and he bucked his hips forward, enjoying every amazing second he hand of this. 

"Nico, Fuck!" Will came all over Nico's stomach. Breathing rapidly, he flopped over and layed next to Nico on the bed. 

"I've never done that before," Nico said, his mind made of mush. "Was it okay?" 

"I just had my hot boyfriend give me a hand job. It was better than ok." 

Both boys felt like jello, their orgasms making their whole body weak. 

"You should get cleaned up, Nic," Will teased. 

"You just want coffee," Nico retorted, smiling as he kissed his boyfriend. 


	3. Percy Can't Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movie date with Percy and Annabeth can't go wrong, can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for all the love on chapters one and two!!! Enjoy :)

"Look at you boys studying so well," Annabeth said, placing all her books at the table. The library was packed, even though it was almost nine pm. Everyone was still cramming for finals. 

"Hey, babe," Percy said, scooting over a bit to allow Annabeth to sit next to him. Will and Nico sat across from them, will circling diagrams and Nico writing chemical compounds. Percy hadn't really done much; a surprise to no one. "How was your class?"

"It was boring," Annabeth looked up to Nico. "Nic, you ok?" 

"What?" Nico stiffened. His leg was bouncing under the table. Only Will knew what that meant. 

"He's just crazy in love with chemistry," Will said, rubbing Nico's thigh under the table. Nico felt so anxious. 

"He's madly in love with _you_ ," Percy joked back, winking at Nico. His cheeks went red and he shyly smiled. 

"You guys look exhausted, I say we catch a movie," Annabeth look at her phone. "There's a rom-com at nine forty five, we can catch it if we leave now." 

"You guys in?" Percy asks the boys across from him. Will looked down to Nico, squeezing his thigh. 

"Do we have time to stop at the apartment?" Will asked, closing his binder. 

"No," Annabeth checked her phone again. "Do you need something?" 

"No," Nico said quietly. "We can go. I'll drive with Will." 

Will stared at Nico, concern in his eyes, but didn't say anything as Annabeth nearly dragged Percy out of the library with excitement. 

"Nico, it's been eleven hours already," Will said. Nico stuffed his things into his bag. 

"I'm aware," Nico deadpanned. He got up without saying anything more. Will sighed, following him to the car. 

Nico fidgeted restlessly in the passenger seat of Will's car the whole time. He had to pee, so badly. Be hadn't been to a movie in a theatre for years. He never trusted himself, but now he had Will. 

"Nico," Will said, putting the car into park in front of the theatre. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"I just want a normal night, Will," Nico replied, his heart racing. "I just want this. I can handle it." 

"Ok, love," Will said. He got out of the car and opened Nico's car for him, grabbing his hand and holding it as they walked towards the entrance. 

"I love you," Nico said quietly as he spotted Annabeth waving wildly. 

"You'll do ok," Will replied, sensing his stress. 

Percy greeted the boys warmly, Nico was one of his best friends. They had known each other all throughout high school, only becoming close once they finally got to university, where they met Annabeth and Will, along with the rest of their friend group. 

As everyone took their seats, Will wrapped his arm around Nico, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Will did not want to see Nico in pain, like he clearly saw he was. He was nervous for him, but it was nothing compared to how Nico was feeling. His stomach ached, and his breathing was shortened. He had no idea why he agreed to this. Well, it was because he had never been able to do this. And for some reason he thought that this was the best time to do it. 

As the movie started, Nico tried to still his legs as to not annoy Percy next to him. Percy was clueless, but Annabeth gave a few strange glances his way. Nico nuzzled his nose into Will's collarbone, ignoring the movie, because all he could focus on was the throbbing in him torso. 

He made it halfway through the movie until a spasm shot into his bladder, causing him to stiffen. Panic rose in his chest. 

"I need to go," Nico said to Will, before quickly running out of the theatre. 

"Is he ok?" Annabeth whispered over Percy to Will. 

"Babe, It's the good part!" Percy said cluelessly. Annabeth huffed, leaving Will to run out and try to find Nico. 

Nico had made it to the small bathroom, and luckily because it was so late, it was very empty. His breath was so ragged he couldn't catch it. His bladder throbbed, his heart raced, and he felt like dying. He just wanted to be normal, have a normal life, watch a normal fucking movie. Percy would judge him so much. Annabeth would never look at him the same. 

He ran his hands under cold water, trying to still them but also to maybe try and stop his raging headache which suddenly started. The sound of the water made his bladder ache but also made his ears scream. Everything felt like too much. 

"Nico?" Will said, running into the bathroom. Nico froze, his chest rising and falling against his tight t shirt. "Baby, what's going on?" 

"I just- I wanted-" Nico strained against his laboured breathing. "I can't breathe." 

Will embraced him, pulling his hands away from the freezing water and turning off the tap. He held Nico against his chest, his mouth buried in Nico's thick black hair. Nico shook, his eyes tearing up. The bathroom felt like torture. 

"It'll be ok," Will said, as a spasm of pain hit Nico again. "Will it pass?"

"Yeah," Nico groaned. 

"Ok," Will rubbed his back. "Once it passes I'll take you home, and you can go-"

"Nico, Will?" Percy called through the door. "I think they're in here."

Him and Annabeth entered the bathroom. Nico sobbed as he heard their footsteps. 

"Nico, What's going on?" Percy looked to Will for the answer. Will didn't know what to say. 

"He's having a panic attack, seaweed brain," Annabeth said, placing a hand on Nico's shoulder. He winced. "How can I help?"

"It's ok, Nico," Percy said, standing close to Will to try to get Nico to say something, or even look at him. "Please, tell us how we can help." 

Another cramp caused Nico to tense up, and a spurt of urine dripped into his underwear. He gasped, and started to sob. 

Will didn't know what to do, other than to hold him and hope that he would calm down enough to make his way to the car so he could get Nico to a place where his bladder wasn't forcing itself to release and he could go comfortably. Percy awkwardly stood next to Will, sometimes starting to babble useless encouragements but stopped at soon as Will glared back at him. 

"You need to go," Will said. 

"We're just here to help like you, Will," Annabeth said, still rubbing Nico's shoulder. Nico's bladder released a bit more, this time definitely making it's way to his pants. He squeezed himself into Will.

"You don't know what's going on and he doesn't want you to know!" Will said sternly, causing Annabeth to step back a bit. Guilt ran through Will. "Annabeth, I'm sorry-"

"Will," Nico mumbled. "It's fine." 

Will kissed the top of his head. "I know, I'm sorry." 

"Do you think you can get to the car?" Percy asked, jingling the keys in his pocket. More pain shot through Nico, causing his knees to weaken. Will grabbed the smalled boy, using his own body to support him. More urine dripped down his legs. 

"It's too late," Nico mumbled into Will's shirt.

"It's ok, baby," Will said. "It's not your fault."

Percy and Annabeth watched silently, confused. Percy had known Nico for years and yet had never seen a panic attack of his like this. The shaking was so much more intense, the gasping for air was almost like he was in pain. Annabest continued to rub Nico's shoulder, his body hot. He was absolutely mortified. 

"I can't... any..." Nico gasped. "He's gonna hate me."

"Woah, Nic. I could never hate you. You're my bro. What's going on?" Percy said, his voice filled with concern for one of his best friends. 

"Can I?" Will asked, to which Nico nodded. More urine came out, but due to the way he was standing against Will, no one else could see. "He has paruresis, an anxiey disorder also known as shy bladder syndrome. He can't go to the bathroom anywhere where there's other people." 

"I've read about that," Annabeth said calmly. "If I had known I would've planned the movie in advanced, Nic." 

"It's got to have been almost thirteen hours since you've been at home, Nico. You must be feeling like shit," Percy said. Nico snorted a small laugh. "What can we do now?" 

And with that, the floodgates opened, Nico's body making the decision for him. No matter how much his anxiety screamed no, his body was leaving no other choice. Will stroked his hair, and Annabeth his back, still telling him that it was alright. Nico shrinked into Will, the pain finally dissolving but the embarrassment becoming too much for him. Nico chocked on a sob. 

"Annabeth," Will grabbed his car keys out of his back pocket, handing them to her. "There's a change of clothes in the trunk of my car, if you don't mind grabbing them." 

"Of course not," she replied with a sympathetic smile. Her footsteps quietly walked away. 

"You were right," Nico said, still only speaking into Will's chest. "I shouldn't have come." 

"Hey," Percy said. Nico barely looked up at him, his face blotchy. "You did good, Nico. I wish you had told me before. I would've checked up on you." 

"That's what I said," Will joked back. "I didn't mean to snap at you guys." Will said as Annabeth walked back in. 

"It's ok," She handed Will the bag and keys. "Nico, I still love you, you weirdo." 

Nico laughed a bit. Annabeth and Percy left, leaving just Nico and Will, still clinging to each other. 

"They weren't mad," Will said. 

"I'm sorry," Nico replied. "The movie-" 

"It sucked. Get changed so we can go home and watched something good." Will kissed him. 


	4. 12 Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the usual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG so many people have read this! This is insane! Anyways, this chapter does have smut in it so be warned. Also, please comment suggestions!

Nico loved watching Will study. He didn't know why, but there was something kind of sexy about Will furrowing his brow and biting his lip and he tried to diagnose what was wrong with some made up character in one of his many health related courses. 

Nico had gotten up earlier than usual to work the opening shift at seven am at the campus book store. After six hours of that he grabbed lunch with Percy. It was the first time he had seen Percy since the incident at the movie theatre, and it went better than Nico could have ever expected. Percy asked a few questions, of course, but Nico answered quietly because his heart felt like it was choking him. But Percy was patient. 

"How often does that happen?" Percy asked in between bites of his french fries. 

"Which part?" Nico replied, picking at his BLT. 

"The accident." 

"I.. um.." 

"Sorry, Nic. I didn't mean to overstep. I just wanna help." 

"It's fine," Nico replied quietly. "More than I'd like to admit." 

Percy was fine with that answer, and moved on to talking about his pet fish that Annabeth got him. 

With a hug, both boys departed and went on their separate ways. Nico had one class to attend, and was not looking forward to it. His bladder twinged under him. 

By the end of his classes he was already pretty uncomfortable, but now it was nearly six pm. Annabeth and Percy sat across from Will and Nico at their usual table in the library, not studying but just hanging out. Nico was fidgeting like crazy, but could not bring himself to say anything. 

"It's been twelve hours," Annabeth noted. Will didn't look up from his notes, he was too invested. Nico didn't mind, he didn't want Will to see him suffer. 

"I'm fine," Nico replied, his foot bouncing up and down like crazy. 

"Will," Percy said, tapping his elbow. "How long till you're done?" 

"Hours," Will sighed. "My professor is a..."

He trailed off as Annabeth and Percy stared at Nico, which made him go red. Will placed a hand on Nico's knee, trying to calm him. 

"Let's go to your place, I'll finish this there." Will began to shove his books into his bag. "How does that sound, babe?" 

Nico just nodded. He was in a lot of pain. Percy and Annabeth waved goodbye as Will had to nearly pull Nico out of the library. He had to walk so slowly. 

The car ride was short, but it felt like ages to Nico's poor bladder. He didn't know if he'd ever be able to make it up the stairs of his building. 

"Hey, I'll just text in like five?" Will said, parking along the street. "Or you can text me-" 

"Ok!" Nico said, jumping out of the car, forgetting his bag at his feet. 

He sprinted into the lobby, his bladder aching as he took the stairs two at a time. By the time he made it to the second flight he felt his underwear growing damp. He clenched his thighs together, begging himself not to make a mess. He had made it twelve hours, and he didn't want that to be wrecked by an accident feet from his apartment. 

He struggled to get the key in, but when he finally burst into his apartment and slammed the door shut, it was too late. He made it just steps outside of his bathroom when his bladder gave out. The pain and relief was so much that he collapsed on his knees, leaving a puddle of urine all around him. 

"Fuck," He whispered. He tried to calm himself. "It's ok. It's ok." 

He stripped right there, leaving the sopping clothes on the tile and walking naked into the bathroom. His phone buzzed from Will, but he placed it on the counter next to the sink. He couldn't bare to tell Will to just go home, so if he ignored it hopefully Will would just take the hint. 

He turned on the shower, and stood under the hot water, shame running through his body. He made it twelve hours, but couldn't hold it when he was feet away from the bathroom he could actually use. 

"Hey Nic?" Will called, closing the door behind him. "You didn't answer my messages." 

Nico started sobbing. He was the worst boyfriend ever. Will had homework to do, he didn't have time to deal with a boyfriend who couldn't control his own bladder. 

Will sighed as he saw the clothes in the middle of the hallway. 

"I should've offered to take you home sooner, love," Will said, stepping into the bathroom. 

"I'm literally nineteen," Nico said through sobs. "I could've walked but I just wanted-" 

"I know, babe. It's ok," Will started stripping. "Can I join you?" 

"Why would you want to?" 

"Because I love you," Will stepped into the shower, embracing Nico right away. Nico cried harder. "It's ok, these things happen. It's ok." 

"Why are you even still here?" Nico screamed into Will's chest. "I wish you hated me!" 

"Why?" Will rubbed his back. Nico pushed himself harder into Will, and Will could feel Nico's cock against his thigh. 

"Because it would be easier." 

"I hate seeing you like this," Will said. "Let me help." 

"You can't," Nico replied. 

Will pushed him against the shower wall, kissing him. Nico moaned in content. Without wasting anytime, will slipped his tongue into his mouth, and started to rub his cock, which was slippery and wet with water. 

Nico returned the favour, and with a slight touch was able to completely harden Will. Will moved onto Nico's neck, and sucked. 

"Will, I-"

"What do you want?" Will asked breathlessly, his mouth lingering on his collarbone. Nico's cock twitched under his hand. 

"You." 

"Gotta be more specific," Will teased, slowly getting onto his knees. Before letting Nico answer, he engulfed his dick, and Nico let out a yelp. 

"Fuck, Will," Nico moaned. The sound of Nico's voice put Will on edge. While he stroked himself, he bobbed up and down on Nico's cock, his tongue playing with the tip. 

Nico harshly grabbed his hair, forcing Will to go deeper. He smiled slightly at Nico's desperation, but continued to hallow out his cheeks. 

"Will," Nico whispered. "I'm gonna-"

Nico burst into Will's mouth, which will didn't mind one bit. Will came right after, his whole body numb at the thought of Nico's cock. 

He got back up, leaning his body against the smaller boy's. 

"Thanks," Nico said sheepishly. 

"For what?" 

"You did just suck my dick," Nico said, slowly stroking Will's hair. 

"You say that like I didn't love it," Will replied. 

"I love you, sunshine." 


	5. Missing Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico loses something that Will gave him, and his heart is broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG hi ya'll really love these so I thought I'd write more!

"Hey hey, It's ok! We'll find it!" Leo said as Nico frantically ran around his apartment, flipping the pillows on the couch and moving the rugs to try and find a very specific ring he lost. "Just breathe!"

Nico ignored him, tears rushing down his face as he scrambled around the apartment. He had the ring last night. He put it on the counter to shower before picking up Will from the lab. Then Leo showed up in the morning to study for a project. He hadn't seen it since. 

"We can get another one, Nic." 

Nico rapidly shook his head, unable to get the words out. Will had given him that ring. It was cheap and fading, but it was from _Will._

"It... It was- It was over..." Nico gasped, pushing past Leo to get to the kitchen cabinets. His head was spinning. 

"Okay Nico," Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's breathe, ok? Maybe Calypso will come and help us look?"

"No," Nico rubbed his puffy face with his hands. "I don't... I can't..."

"Ok," Leo said calmingly. He was rocking back and fourth on his feet, having a hard time staying still. "I think we got enough done for today..."

"You can go," Nico sniffled. "I do better alone." 

Leo apologetically collected his stuff and left, quietly closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he was gone, Nico spun back into a panic, his black hair plastered to his forehead as he searched through the medicine cabinet in the bathroom for the third time. It had to be around somewhere. 

Nico's body burnt with panic, sweating and burning. He tore his shirt off, exposing his extreme scars, allowing his to pull and claw at them for comfort; the effort was to no avail. 

Will was going to be so mad. What if he hit him? Nico sobbed at the thought, moving back into the bedroom and this time stripping the entire bed, throwing the sheets on the floor. 

"Nico?" Someone walked in without knocking. "Why did Leo text me that-"

"Fuck off Percy," Nico called from the bedroom. "I'm fine." 

"This place is a mess, I thought you were a clean freak," A second voice said with a hint of humour. 

"Why did you bring Jason?" Nico stomped back into the living room, checking under the coffee table again, tears still streaming down his face. 

"What happened?" Percy said. "You need to stop grabbing at-"

"I know, I know..." Nico dropped onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry, Percy." 

"You're freezing," Percy said as he sat next to him. "What's going on?" 

"Will is gonna so mad," Nico said, now sobbing into Percy's shoulder. 

"Shit bro. Did you cheat?" Jason sat on the love chair across from them. Percy glared at him. He mumbled a slight sorry.

"Ok, just breathe. In and out. I'm sure everything is gonna be ok," Percy rubbed Nico's clammy back. 

"I lost the ring," Nico chocked out. 

"What ring, dude?" Percy asked. Jason lightened up. 

"You mean the 5 dollar ring he bought while we were at the mall?" Jason chuckled. "He bought that as a joke. Will never thought you were gonna wear it." 

The thought of Nico's father hitting him as a child crossed his mind, and all he could think of was Will doing the same. Will would never, ever hit Nico. But Nico was terrified of making a mistake. He was beat. And it left scars, lots of which you couldn't see. 

Jason didn't get it, not all of it. He was Will's best friend, but Will wasn't one to overshare. He knew Nico was a foster kid, but he never mentioned the massive scars running along his back and torso. That's definitely a question for another day. Jason had also never seen someone cry this hard over something so insignificant. Will always said that anxiety was a complex thing, and Jason didn't know how he handled it. 

"Hey, Nico," Jason said. Nico tearfully looked up at him. "I'm sorry you feel this way. Should we keep looking?" 

Nico nodded. As he started to get up the door opened.

"Hey, babe," Will called. Nico groaned. "How do you feel about some-"

Will stubbled to a stop seeing two other people in Nico's place. Before he could make a comment about no longer finishing that sentence, he realized his boyfriend was crying. But not just crying, a full on panic attack sob. 

"What happened, love?" Will quickly rushed over and crouched in front of him. Nico buried his head back into Percy's shoulder. 

"He lost the ring," Jason said. 

"What ring?" Will furrowed his brow. 

"The one you gave him that you bought at like, the dollar store." 

"I-I-I'm sorry, Will," Nico said. "Don't-"

"I'm not going to do anything to you, Nic. Look at me, I love you." 

Nico nodded, slightly making eye contact with Will. Will grabbed his hands. 

"You're freezing. I'll go-"

"Stay here, I'll grab a hoodie," Percy said, motioning for Jason to follow. Will moved onto the couch, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. 

"I love you, Nic. More than anything." 

"I'm sorry, Will," Nico said breathlessly. "I can't believe I lost it." 

Will smiled slightly before reaching into the pocket of his jean jacket. 

"Last night, you told me to put it somewhere safe while we," Will cut himself off with a laugh. Nico's eyes went wide. 

"I'm an idiot," Nico sighed. 

"But I love you." 


	6. Thunderstorms-part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been inactive! This chapter has some slight smut. Love ya'll :)

Nico and Will were both drenched, just from walking into Nico's apartment from the parking lot. It has been raining all day, and they used their sopping clothes as an excuse to strip. 

They were both naked on Nico's bed, Nico making his way down Will's neck, leaving hickies behind. Will moaned. 

"Nico, I love you," he breathed. His voice made Nico's cock even harder. Nico pinned Will's hands down, making his way to his collarbone. With Nico straddling him, their cocks rubbed together. Will was already leaking precum. "What do you want, daddy?" 

Nico didn't have to say anything, but just released on of Will's wrists, eyeing it gleefully. Will began pumping Nico's cock, causing his legs to shake. He sat back a bit, returning the favour to Will. 

"I won't last," Will cried out in between his shallow breath. "Fuck, Nic." 

Nico just smirked, lightening up his touch. He wanted Will to last, despite the fact that he wasn't going to make it much longer. 

There was a loud crack of lightning outside. Nico's heart stopped. 

Fourteen years ago he watched his sister and mother get killed, and then he got cut up by his own dad. That very night there was a storm, and the sounds had been forever burned into his brain. 

With the lightning and thunder in the background, Nico could now hear his sister screaming. His mother begging to spare the children. The smell of blood. The rain against the window. 

Tears started to stream down him face. He turned his face away from Will, who was very close. He kept pumping his hand against Will's cock, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest. 

"Nico, what's wrong?" Will quickly pulled back, and Nico realized his hands had started shaking. Nico still avoiding looking at him, lowering himself down so his lips were near his cock. "Woah, Nico, stop!" 

"I'm not gonna blue ball you," Nico said through sobs, jumping as the thunder cracked again. As he tried to take in Will dick, Will frantically pulled away, quickly slipping under the covers. "Will-"

"I'm not letting you suck my dick while you're sobbing, Nico!" Will said. Nico tightened himself into a ball and leaned against the wall. The rain pattered harder against the window. "What is going on, baby?" 

Nico couldn't respond. He could hear her screaming, he could feel his skin bleeding. 

He shivered as Will pulled him under the covers, holding onto him tightly. 

"The... the-the... thunder."

"You don't like the thunder?" 

Nico nodded. As it boomed again, he quickly plugged his ears. 

Will hushed him, slowly rubbing his back as Nico rocked back and forth. 

"My dad... she's dead, make it stop!" Nico called out into Will's bare chest. 

"It was a stormy night, huh?" Will kissed Nico's cheek. Nico nodded. "Okay baby. It'll be ok. I'll stay here." 

"You can't," Nico snapped back. "I won't sleep anyways." 

"It's ok, love. I don't have classes tomorrow." 

Nico couldn't even argue, his lack of air didn't let him. Will kept holding him. 


	7. Thunderstorm-Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my last work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"Can you put some clothes on, baby?" Will said, stepping into his boxers. Nico nodded, watching Will's every move. Anything to distract him. "I'll close the blinds, ok?" 

Will handed Nico a pair of sweatpants. They hurt to put on. Not only did his episode blue ball Will, Nico ended up blue balling himself. 

"Will, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" 

"I'm sure my dick will survive, love."

Will closed all the blinds, and crawled back into bed with his boyfriend. 

"I'm not gonna sleep, Will," Nico said with a shaky breath. The thunder cracked again. "You might as well go." 

"God, Nic. I'm not leaving you like this." 

Nico sighed, his torso burning. There was no getting rid of Will. Will already knew about the shy bladder, and that didn't scare him off. But he didn't know about the nightmares, and what came with it.

"Can you just... grab my laptop? It's in the living room, I have to plug it in," Nico said, shaking badly again. Will didn't have the heart to argue, and reluctantly got out of bed. 

As soon as Will's footsteps faded away, Nico jumped out of bed. He tore open his underwear drawer, looking for the pack of disposable waterproof pads for his bed that he hadn't had to use since his last bad anxiety day. Which had been months, due to Will. When he finally found them hidden at the very back, he pulled the sheets of the bed back with trembling hands. 

Will watched him silently from the doorway, laptop in hand. He didn't want to embarrass Nico, despite already seeing him wet himself in the past. Why Nico would hide this Will didn't know. But sometimes trauma does weird things to a person. 

"Just in case?" Will said quietly. Nico grew red with embarrassment as he tucked the fitted comforter back over the pad. 

"I told you to go," Nico said without turning around. "It's bad enough I piss myself during the day because I'm too scared but during the night too? It's a whole new low." 

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told you that first night. I'm gonna help you through this. It doesn't bother me. You anxiety isn't a big-"

"It was getting better too," Nico said, slipping back into bed. Will joined him. "But then the storm tonight. The flashbacks are the worst."

"Just try to sleep, baby. The storm will be over in the morning. And we can get coffee-"

"I don't want you here, Will. Not when I know it's gonna happen." 

"You won't sleep without me, will you?" Will asked, kissing Nico's head. Nico shook his head. 

Thunder crashed outside again, and Nico yelped. Will reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. He pulled the blankets up to their chests. 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

Will had forced himself to stay awake until he felt Nico relax in his arms, softly breathing and no longer jumping at the sound of the rain which had finally stopped. 

Will loved this boy. My god, he couldn't live without him. He just hated seeing him in pain. He hated the scars, he hated how much his anxiety turned him into a different person some days. Nico was funny and kinda and smart, but he was also terrified. Will just couldn't wait until the day that Nico asked him to move in. When he was finally comfortable. 

At around three am Will woke up to Nico screaming. 

"Stop! Dad, not her!" He screamed, tossing back and forth, sweaty and tangled in the blankets. Will turned the light on, and as he shifted he felt the urine under his leg by Nico's back. 

"Nico," Will said, as softly as possible. He wasn't mad, there was no reason to be. But Nico would think he was. And Nico would freak out. "Baby, it's just a dream." 

Nico shot up, his chest rising and falling, his scars all red where he was clearly grabbing at it in his sleep. He looked Will in the eyes, lip trembling. 

"Don't cry, it's-"

He burst into tears, babbling about how Will should've gone home. Will just hugged him, because there was nothing else for him to do. 

"I just pissed myself," Nico sobbed. 

"And?" Will replied into his shoulder. "You warned me, I knew." 

"It was my sister..." 

"Tell me about it in the shower." Will kissed Nico. 


	8. Harder Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are harder than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of love I have gotten from everyone is absolutely amazing. Thank you all so much!

Will knew there was a problem when Percy found him in the lab. 

"Is Nico okay?" Percy asked, Plopping down on the stool next to Will. He looked up from his microscope. 

"Yes?" He quickly jotted down some notes. 

"Have you heard from him today?" 

"I never hear from him, Percy. Unless we have something planned. He's a bit of an introvert." 

"I know, I know. But, I don't know, maybe it's nothing." Percy said, looking at the scalpel in the metal tray in front of him. 

"Don't touch that," Will said without looking up from his paper. "What is it?"

"He ran from our study block. At eleven, and that was half an hour ago and I haven't heard or seen him since." 

"Hm," Will hummed. Eleven was way too early for Nico to be desperate. And Nico was working on telling someone when he was having a panic attack. He was doing pretty good at that. "I might be able to go check on him..."

"What time is this lab due?" Percy asked. 

"In two hours, and I still have the pig to-"

"I got it, Will," Percy said, patting Will on the shoulder. Will sighed. 

"He's my boyfriend." 

"And he's my best friend. Focus on yourself. You have me for a reason." 

Annabeth was standing outside of the lab, waiting. 

"Anything?" 

"No," Percy replied, swiftly walking down the steps, out the doors into the chill breeze. "I'm going to go check on him." 

"Should I come?" 

"Babe," Percy kissed her on the head. "I love you, and Nico really likes you, too. But sometimes too many people just gets him on edge. I'll keep you updated though."

Annabeth kindly smiled, and parted ways with her boyfriend who was heading to the parking lot. 

"Nico, are you in here?" Percy knocked on the door. Nico clenched his jaw. Sitting on the bathroom floor with tear stained cheeks was generally not how he wanted his best friend to find him. "I'm literally going to pick the lock." 

"It's open," Nico snapped back. He heard Percy's heavy feet pace around the apartment before finally finding Nico. "Hey." 

"Hey..." Percy said, furrowing his brows. "Ok what's going on? And I won't take 'nothing' as an answer." 

When Nico just turned his head away, Percy joined him on the floor. 

"Panic attack?"

"I wish," Nico scoffed. 

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on." 

"You can't help me anyways." 

Percy sighed, leaning his head against the wall. The neighbours were being particularly loud. He could hear the beers cans being popped open and the rap music blasting. 

"Loud neighbours," Percy said. 

"It was all night," Nico quietly replied. A lightbulb wen toff in Percy's head. "So much for a quiet Tuesday. It's jocks mostly, they-"

"Have you not peed since last night?" Percy said, straightening his spine. "That's like, what, 14 hours?" 

"Like I said," Nico replied, closing his eyes as a wave of desperation hit him. "There's nothing you can do." 

"I'm gonna go tell them to shut up," Percy said, suddenly very angry. His best friend was in a lot of pain because of the stupid jocks who don't ever fucking sleep. "And then-"

"Percy, don't!" Nico said harshly. "They'll kick the shit out of you. And even if it did get quieter, I'm too anxious at this point for-"

Nico took a harsh breath as pain rippled through him. He doubled over, burying his face in his knees that were up against his chest. 

"Ok, maybe if you just stand in front of the toilet, so when your body gives out-"

"You don't think I've tried?" Nico said breathlessly. "This far along I've pretty much guaranteed an accident and a UTI." 

"Nico, I'm so sorry." 

"Now just go. Please," Nico weakly looked at Percy. "It's embarrassing enough for it to happen alone. I don't need my best friend here." 

"So you think I'm just gonna let you struggle alone?" Percy smirked. "You're an idiot, Nico. Think of me as Will." 

"But you're not Will, for one thing," Nico gasped with pain again. "I don't want you to be Will. I'm enough of a burden on him, and you all." 

"Nico, you're not a burden, you're like a brother to me-"

Nico let out a yelp as his bladder spasmed, and let some urine drip out. As soon as he got home he changed to grey sweatpants to reduce the pressure on his bladder, and now he was cursing himself for it. A small wet patch bloomed. 

"Go, Percy," Nico begged. Another spurt came out, the patch growing in his crotch. 

"Nico, relax. I'm here no matter what." 

Nico sobbed as Percy rubbed his shoulder. He didn't mean to push Percy away. He felt so much better with someone else with him. But he hated himself. So he thought Percy would hate him too. He didn't want to hurt someone that wasn't him. 

Nico shook with pain as slowly his bladder released. Percy shushed him every time he started to cry again. After an excruciating five minutes of slow release, his bladder finally fully let go. Nico's grey sweats turned dark. 

"I can't breathe," He sobbed. Percy hushed him. 

"You're ok. You did good. It was a hard day," Percy said, getting up from the floor and stepping out of the bathroom to get some towels from the closet. He handed them to a red-faced Nico. "I'll be in the living room, ok?" 

"Thanks, Percy." 

"Anything for you, weirdo," Percy winked. 


	9. Harder Days - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my last work!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)

"He's not gonna hurt you. He's not gonna hurt you," Nico chanted to himself as he finally turned off the shower. The water had been running cold for close to an hour at that point. He knew Percy was still waiting for him, probably entertaining himself with the NatGeo channel on the TV. 

Nico wrapped himself in a towel, and quickly threw his clothes into the wash, sneaking just as quickly into his bedroom. He couldn't face Percy. He just pissed himself in front of him for the second time in a month. It couldn't get any worse than that. 

Percy had heard the shower go off, and gently stalked over to Nico's closed bedroom door. 

"Hey," Percy said gently. "Can I come in?" 

"Sorry," Nico replied sarcastically. "The only one who gets to see my dick is Will." 

Percy chuckled, rolling his eyes. That was the Nico he knew and loved. The sarcastic and witty Nico, who mumbled bad jokes under his breath so only those who were really listening could hear. Nico had been different recently. Around Percy especially. 

"Hey, Nic," Percy said. "Have you been taking your meds?" 

"Just because I've had a few bad anxiety days doesn't mean I dropped cold turkey on the only things keeping me sane." 

"I know, I just... You seem to be acting weird." 

"No one else has said anything." 

"Well maybe you're only being weird to me!" Percy huffed. Nico swung the door open, wearing his classic jeans and a tshirt, and brushed past Percy into the kitchen. 

"Maybe," he grabbed a glass from the shelf, having to stand on his toes to do it. He filled it with water and gulped it down greedily.

"Are you mad at me?" Percy hopped on the counter, trying to seem casual. 

"No." 

"Then what is it?" 

Nico pursed his lips. He leaned against the counter opposite to Percy, avoiding his gaze. 

"I hate that you wanna be my friend," Nico sighed. 

"What?" 

"Come on, Percy. We all know I'm the burden of the friend group. I'm a gay-"

"Will is gay." 

"But Will is normal. The anxiety, and panic attacks, the accidents... everyone just keeps me around because they feel like they have to." 

"That's not true, Nic." 

"And you have this amazing life with Annabeth that I shouldn't be a part of."

Percy hopped down. Nico winced. 

"Don't," He said quietly. "Don't hurt me." 

"I'm just coming to actually look you in the eyes," Percy replied, shoving his hands in his pocket. Nico gave a slight nod. "Because I really need you to understand that none of that is true." 

"You just watched me piss my pants, Percy." 

"That would be like me getting mad at Leo for his peanut allergy. You had an accident. It doesn't matter." 

"I hate it." 

"I know. But I don't hate you, Nico." 

Nico couldn't help it, he started sobbing. Percy quickly grasped Nico, letting him sob into his chest. He just wanted to be normal. It's all he wanted. 

"This is ok, Nico. It's normal. Everyone deals with stuff, k?" Percy said soothingly. Nico gasped for air. His chest was searing with pain. Two panic attacks in a day was a bit much for his small body to handle. "You can't do anything to make me hate you." 

As Percy continued to gently soothe Nico, Will walked in, exhausted and needing a nap. 

"Nico?" He quickly put his stuff down on the couch and ran over to the boys. 

"He's ok, Will," Percy smiled at Will. "Just been a rough day." 

Will gave a slight smile back. He couldn't express how much Percy meant to him. He mouthed a thank you, to which Percy just nodded. 

Sometimes Nico didn't need his boyfriend, but rather his best friend who would never leave him, and he knew that for sure. 

"How about I make some tea? Annabeth can come over and we can watch a movie or something," Percy said as Nico finally released his grip on him. Will opened up his arms to Nico, who gladly took the embrace. 

"Percy, he made need some time to-"

"I'm ok," Nico looked up and him and planted a kiss on Will's cheek. "Just don't let Annabeth pick the movie." 


	10. Been Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly smut! Nico does dom in this just an FYI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally never felt so loved. Thank you everyone!

Nico hadn't seen Will in days. Will's classes had begun exams and that meant he spent most of his time in the lab or in his dorm, studying. Nico found all his classes too easy and never studied, and he was lonely. He spent some time with Percy, but he was also horny. Very horny. 

Nico couldn't help he. He wanted to jerk off so bad, but he knew how good it would be if he waited for Will. Just thinking about it made him hard. Thinking about Will's lips and his nipples and his dick that barely fit in Nico's mouth-

Nico's phone rang, awakening him from his fantasy. 

"Hello?" He said sleepily. It was well past 11. 

"Hey, baby," Will said on the other side of the phone. Nico smiled. 

"How are you?" 

"I just finished studying. I thought I'd say-"

"Can I come over?" 

"What?" Will said, his voice surprised. "I don't think you've ever been to my dorm." 

"115, building C, right?" Nico quickly recited. His dick twitched in his black jeans. "I'll be there in ten." 

Nico had to stop himself from running over there. He was so excited. It had been way too long without intimacy. 

Will quickly threw piles of clothes into the closet, clearing all the notes off on his bed and putting them onto his desk. He assumed Nico wanted sex. It had been nearly a week. Will was feeling it too. His body ached for Nico's. 

"Hey," Nico said without knocking. He was already stripping his shirt. Will chuckled. 

"Wow, you really are-"

Nico cut him off with a kiss, throwing his shirt onto the ground and pushing Will against the wall. 

"You think you can do this to me with no consequences?" Nico smirked, his lips trailing down Will's collarbone. Will moaned, and Nico slipped his shirt off of him, keeping his knee in between his legs. 

"No, sir," Will said breathlessly. Nico had never heard Will call him that. It made blood rush down to his member. 

"How should I deal with you," Nico bit down on Will's neck. "Maybe I just won't let you come."

Will mumbled a quiet 'please'. Nico chuckled, pushing harder into him. He moved back up to his mouth, quickly sticking his tongue in Will's mouth. Will immediately bucked his hips into Nico's.

Nico kept Will there for a few minutes, passionately kissing him, demonically laughing as Will's hips continued to push into his, his rock hard dick looking for a touch from Nico. But Nico resisted. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He wanted to dominate Will. It wasn't something they had ever dove too far into, but Nico knew that Will was having the time of his life. 

"Nico," Will breathed. Nico immediately stopped and pulled back. 

"What is it, babe?" Nico's voice was concerned. He looked down at Will's crotch. His hard on defiantly was still there. 

"I won't..." Will blushed. "I'm not gonna last much longer." 

Nico erupted in a smile, biting down hard on his lip. Will watched him as he methodically took off his jeans, leaving Nico tenting his boxers. Will moaned at the sight. Nico got on his knees, kissing Will's abs as he unbuttoned his jeans, revealing his underwear which was covered in precum. Will stepped out of his jeans, ready for Nico to suck him. Nico looked up at him, smirking. 

"Really think you'd get off that easy?" Nico pushed against Will's thick thighs as he stood back up. 

"No," Will said. Nico cocked an eyebrow. "Sir." 

Nico wasn't nearly as tall as Will, but it didn't stop him from grabbing his hair, and pushing him down onto his knees. Will gleefully obliged, quickly pulling down Nico's boxer to reveal a very large and hard member. 

Nico guided Will's head with a gentle force, lacing his finger's through his boyfriend's golden locks. Will could barely fit all of Nico in his mouth, but due to his lack of a gag reflex it was no problem. He bobbed his head up and down, Nico breathing hard and tensing his fingers when Will hit a sensitive spot. Will was palming himself through his underwear, trying to last as long as Nico could. 

Will pressed his tongue against Nico's taint, causing Nico to moan. He had to ward off busting right there. Nico wasn't done with Will. He had plans for him. 

"Get on the bed," Nico demanded, releasing Will from his grip. Will quickly got up and laid on his back, waiting. "Lube and condoms?" 

Will grabbed them off of the table next to him, handing it to Nico. Nico moaned as he covered his dick with them. 

"If this ever gets to be too much, you tell me, ok?" Nico said, crawling so his member was just over Will's. 

"I love you, Nico," Will said before quickly planting a kiss on his cheek. 

Nico slightly readjusted Will, putting his ass higher. He lined up his dick. Nico had never done this before, but my god was he ready. He gently pushed forward, the pleasure something he had never felt before. 

"Fuck," Will mumbled, grabbing onto Nico's shoulders. It hurt at first, but as soon as Nico thrusted forward and hit his prostate, Will nearly screamed. "Fuck Nico! That's so good..." 

Nico continued to thrust his hips in and out, slowly stroking Will's dick in the process. Their breathing was heavy, and Will knew for sure that the rest of the floor would hate him for a few days. 

"You doing ok, babe?" Nico asked, leaning over and kissing Will. 

"When can I come?" Will asked desperately. Nico quickened up his hands and hips. 

"Whenever you want, love," he said. 

"Fuck!" Will moaned as he ejaculated all over himself and Nico's hand. Nico thrust himself into Will one more time, finally letting himself loose it. 

Nico threw the condom away, then tenderly joined Will in the bed. 

"You look dead," Nico joked. Will smiled. 

"I think you just melted my brains, Nic." 


	11. Meeting the Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's dad is in town, and Nico isn't sure how to take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the recent love and support I've been getting! Enjoy! 
> 
> This chapter kinda sucks but I felt like it needed to happen lol

"You gave me a hickey," Will moaned, checking himself in Nico's bathroom mirror. Nico just chuckled, wrapping a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower. He buried his nose into Will's damp hair, kissing the back of his head. "you know I really don't mind if you just walk around naked." 

"You're a horny bastard, Solace," Nico grabbed Will's ass through his jeans. Will grinned. 

"My dad is in town," Will said as Nico began to brush his teeth. "Just for a night or two." 

"Mhm," Nico replied. 

"He wants to meet you." 

Nico spat into the sink, quickly shaking his head. 

"No way, babe," Nico turned his back to Will and headed into the bedroom. He quickly threw on black jeans and a black shirt, leather jacket layered on top like always. 

"Nic, please," Will sat on the bed. He heard a mattress protecter crinkle underneath, but didn't say anything. "He's heard so much about you." 

"And that's great, Will. I'm glad you love me enough to talk about me. But I just don't think I'm ready," Nico leaned up against his dresser, hands in his pockets. 

"How bad has it been lately?" 

"What?" 

Will reached down and pulled the fitted sheet off of the bed, revealing the protector underneath. Nico sighed, and Will tucked it back into place.

"Look Will, it's been a bad week. And I don't know if I can handle meeting your dad right now." 

"My dad isn't like what your dad was like," Will pushed a little harder. Nico slouched a bit at that statement, and made his way over to his boyfriend, straddling him as he sat on his lap. 

"I haven't even met Percy's dad, Will," Nico rested his head on Will's shoulder. "They terrify me." 

"I know." 

"And what if I have a panic attack? Or an accident? Or what if-"

Will kissed him, cutting him off. He told his dad everything. Always had. His dad knew about Nico since the day they met. He also knew about Nico's skeletons in the closet. 

"Nic, I love you. So so much. My dad will love you, too. No matter what. He wants you to be part of our family." 

"Family?" 

"Yes, family! Nico, that's all I want."

Nico smiled a little. He nodded his head. 

Will had purposely picked a quiet cafe on campus that he knew Nico was comfortable with, because he worked there. Eliminate all possible stressers. Nico went the the bathroom five minutes before leaving the house. Will had a few of Nico's comfort stress objects with him just in case. And Nico was wearing one of Will's sweaters. It was much too big but it didn't matter.

"This was a mistake," Nico whispered. Will wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulder, with his other hand grabbing a small stress ball, so Nico wouldn't dig his fingernails into his palms, and handed it to him. "Thanks." 

"He'll be here soon. He's loud and kind and he was both my mom and dad. Trust me. He already knows so much about you-"

"Will Solace! My boy!" A tall, muscular man roared and he walked into the cafe. He had the same dirty blonde hair as Will, but his was cut neatly and short. He has stubble that looked like it hadn't been shaved for a few days. That was definitely Mr. Solace. 

Will shot up, running over to his father and getting tackled in a bear hug. Will was tall, but his dad still towered over him. 

As Will lead his dad back over to the table, Nico gingerly stood up. 

"You must be Nico! Call me Apollo, please! I know the name is a long story but I'm sure we'll have time..." 

Nico had taken a step back, his shaky hands stuffed into his pockets. His breathing had become shallow. This man towered over him, by possibly even a foot. Nico felt his tics coming in. The eye twitch that made him look like he was winking. He stared at the floor. 

"Let's sit," Will said, taking Nico's hand and sitting him down next to him. Apollo sat across from the boys. 

"I've heard so much about you, Nico," He said, quieter. "I heard that you have a whole place to yourself?" 

"Barely," Nico said under his breath. "Will is over there half the time, and the rest of my friends the other half." 

"Only cause I love you," Will laughed, pecking Nico on the cheek. He put his arm around him, and Nico let himself relax his rigid back a bit. 

"So dad," Will started. "How's the shop been doing? Any cool cars?" 

"Tons! There's been..." 

Nico listened to Apollo talk about his autobody shop, blushing every time Will would become excited over a car. He slowly sipped on his coffee, eventually tucking the stress ball away. Will's dad didn't seem too bad. 

"Nico, I know you're not much of a talker, but tell me about yourself. You two have been dating for almost a year and this is the first time we've met," Apollo said, smiling sweetly at Nico. Will squeezed Nico's shoulder, giving him a slight nod. 

"Yeah, sure," Nico took a deep breath. He didn't know what to say. 

"Take your time, Nic," Will said. 

"Well I'm taking forensic anthropology. So that's something I guess. I work here. I spend most of my time with your son, but I'm sure you knew that," Nico said. He took another deep breath. 

"That's great, Nico," Apollo said. "I'm so happy I finally got to meet you." 

Nico smiled back. His heart was still racing in his chest, but he felt a lot better than he had before. 


End file.
